Black Pearl/Gallery
A gallery of images of the Black Pearl. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots File:CotBPMedallionandBlackPearl.jpg| File:Pearl fleeing.png|The ''Black Pearl fleeing from the ''Dauntless''. File:Pearl fleeingCropped.png| File:CotBPBlackPearlarrivestoPortRoyal.jpg|The Black Pearl arrives to Port Royal. File:CotBPBlackPearlattacksPortRoyal.jpg|The Black Pearl attacks File:Black Pearl 02.jpg| File:Black Pearl figurehead.jpg| File:Curse.PNG|The Black Pearl fires File:potc_blackpearl_1901.jpg| File:Barbossa 1stappear.jpg|Captain Barbossa aboard the Pearl. File:BP crew raid.jpg|"Elizabeth Turner" aboard the Black Pearl. File:CotBPBlackPearlsailsinthemoonlight.jpg| File:CotBPBarbossatellingElizabethabouttheIsland.jpg|Barbossa with Elizabeth in the captain's cabin. File:CotBPOverviewofCursedCrewduringMoonlightSerenade.jpg|The cursed crew working aboard the Black Pearl. File:Falling.PNG| File:potc_blackpearl_2948.jpg| File:CotBPTheMoonlightshowsusforwhatweare.jpg| File:IsladeMuertaCotBP1.jpg|The Pearl at Isla de Muerta. File:IMG_0299.PNG| File:BlackPearlBack.jpg| File:CotBPBlackPearlTrident.jpg| File:Black Pearl and HMS Interceptor.jpg|The Pearl pursues the ''Interceptor''. File:IMG_0334.PNG| File:Cursepearl.PNG| File:Barbossa pursuit CotBP.jpg|Barbossa pursuing the Interceptor aboard the Pearl. File:Interceptor chase.jpg| File:Cannon.PNG|Pintel and Ragetti at the cannon. File:The Intercepter versus the Pearl.png|The Pearl fighting the Interceptor. File:Interceptor fight.jpg| File:potc_blackpearl_4350.jpg| File:potc_blackpearl_4354.jpg| File:CotBPPreparingtoboardInterceptor.jpg| File:potc_blackpearl_4380.jpg| File:CotBPMotleycrewattackingPearl.jpg|The Pearl attacked by the motley crew. File:IMG_0345.PNG| Image:Pirate attack.jpg| Image:CotBPJackchasingJack.jpg| File:Black Pearl plank.jpg|Elizabeth Swann forced to walk the plank. POTC-The-Curse-Of-The-Black-Pearl-pirates-of-the-caribbean-19845960-1280-544.jpg Image:Black Pearl Ghost Ship.png| Image:EatCake1.jpg|Elizabeth rows to the Pearl. Image:CotBPCursedpirateslookingaround.jpg|Mallot and Grapple on the main deck of the Pearl. Image:Pearl flees.png| Image:Pearl flees 2.png| File:Pearl P1 end.jpg|The Pearl at Port Royal Image:CotBPMotleycrewsavesJackaboardthePearl1.jpg| File:IMG_0503.PNG| Promotional images Image:BlackPearlSternConcept.jpg| Image:BlackPearlBowConcept.jpg| Image:BlackPearlDeckConcept.jpg| Image:JackSeesBPinPRConcept.jpg| Image:BPFigureheadConcept.jpg| Image:BlackPearlSharkArt.jpg|The Black Pearl followed by sharks art. Image:BlackPearlStormyArt.jpg|The Black Pearl in a storm art. Image:Ships graveyard.jpg|The Black Pearl arrives to Isla de Muerta. Image:Concept Art 3.jpg| Image:CotBPShipsArt.jpg|Concept art of the Dauntless, the Black Pearl and the Interceptor. Image:Pearl rowers.jpg|The Pearl during the attack on Port Royal. Image:BPatIsladeMuertaPromo.jpg| Image:Black Pearl vs HMS Interceptor 1.jpg| Image:Black Pearl poster.png| Image:BP big.jpg| On-set images piset12.jpg piset3.jpg File:Black Pearl set.jpg| File:Pirates of the caribbean the black pearl barge.png| File:Pirates-of-the-caribbean-the-curse-of-the-black-pearl-47.jpg| File:241443122 8fe9da36a6 b.jpg| File:Blackpearlbarge111.PNG| 240461524_2a8b9bf488_b.jpg File:240461526 26d348014c b.jpg| File:240461522 d6b41a5fa7 b.jpg| File:240443239 dfc3bb76af b.jpg| 241333014_5a599b5f26_b.jpg ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots File:DMCPearlriggingfirstappear1.jpg|The ''Black Pearl rigging. File:DMCPearlriggingfirstappear2.jpg| File:Gibbs 1stappearDMC.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs singing on the deck of the Black Pearl. File:DMCJackrowinginacoffintothePearl.jpg|Jack Sparrow rowing towards the Pearl. File:DMCIsthathowyoureallfeeling.jpg|Jack's crew confronting him aboard the Pearl. File:DMCBlackPearlsailsoffinstormynight.jpg|The Black Pearl sails into the stormy night. File:SteadyAsSheGoes1.jpg|Jack Sparrow in the captain's quarters File:SteadyAsSheGoes2.jpg| File:Captain's cabin.jpg| File:SteadyAsSheGoes7.jpg|The crew sleeping aboard the Pearl. File:SteadyAsSheGoes14.jpg| File:SteadyAsSheGoes15.jpg| File:SteadyAsSheGoes24.jpg| File:DMCBPCrewLiftyourskinup.jpg| File:Black Pearl Pelegostos Island DMC.jpg|The Black Pearl ran aground on Isla de Pelegostos. File:Bpearl pelegostos.PNG| File:Black Pearl 34.jpg| File:Cutlery29.jpg|The crew racing towards the Pearl. File:Perl.PNG| File:Jp pelegostos.PNG| File:Dgsfdjtk.PNG| File:Jack Sparrow -4.JPG|Jack bidding farewell to the Pelegostos. File:Iufdhfhgdte.PNG| File:Perla.PNG| File:WheresMyProfit1.jpg|Jack the Monkey on the Pearl's rigging. File:WheresMyProfit6.jpg| File:WheresMyProfit7.jpg| File:WheresMyProfit8.jpg| File:WheresMyProfit9.jpg| File:Black Pearl 2.png|The Black Pearl anchored off the coast of Cuba. File:Pearl will.PNG| File:DMCJonesYouvebeencaptainforyears.jpg|Jack facing Davy Jones aboard the Black Pearl. File:ThePearl.JPG| File:Pearl under Jack Sparrow.png|The Pearl sailing. File:ManualLabor1.jpg|James Norrington swabbing the deck with the crew. File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 1.png|The Flying Dutchman appears. File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 2.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 5.png|Jack faces the Dutchman File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 11.png| Image:Pearl attacked by the Dutchman.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 12.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 17.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 18.png| File:Dmc.PNG| File:IMG 0125.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 19.png| File:The Black Pearl.png| File:BlackPealScreen.jpg| File:DMCJackpopup2.jpg|The Pearl's crew preparing to face the Kraken. File:Htgfyik.PNG| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 21.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 22.png| File:DMCWilltakescommandKrakenbattle.jpg|Will Turner taking command aboard the Pearl. File:DMCBPCrewstaresatGibbsforusingrumdecision.jpg| File:DMCBPcrewGibbsKrakenBattle2.jpg|The Kraken attacking the Pearl. File:DMCRumandpowderbarrels.jpg| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 23.png| File:DMCSurvivingBPcrewmembers.jpg|The surviving crewmembers of the Black Pearl. File:DMCJackalonewhilehandcuffed.jpg|Jack handcuffed aboard the Pearl. File:DMCSurvivingcrewmengettingintheBPlongboat.jpg|The crew abandoning ship, save for Jack. File:JackvsKraken.jpg|Jack facing the Kraken. File:Kraken destroys the pearl.png|The Kraken destroying the Pearl File:DMCBPcrewwatchesBPtakendown.jpg| Promotional images Image:Pearl DMC.jpg| Image:Black Pearl dmc.png| Image:GoreBelowDeckOnSet.jpg| Image:BPHelmOnSet.jpg| Image:RagettiBPPromo.jpg| Image:GibbsHelmPromo.jpg| Image:PintelRagettiBPPromo.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Screenshots Image:Pirates of the Caribbean At Worlds End Preview Image 04.jpg| Image:Governor Swann and Jack.png| Image:AWE game screenshot 4.JPG| Image:Pearl & Dutchman.jpg| Image:Perla Nera CdM-VG.jpg|The Black Pearl sailing in the main screen background. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots File:AWEJackNomorepatiencetopretendotherwise.jpg|Jack Sparrow aboard the ''Black Pearl. File:AWEJackswingingdownfromthePearl.PNG| File:Black Pearl Locker Expanse.jpg|The Black Pearl in Davy Jones' Locker File:Black Pearl Locker Expanse2.PNG| File:AWEJackAtinyminaturelick.PNG| File:AWECrablookingatJackpullingthePearl.PNG| File:SandPearl.jpg|The Pearl being carried by crabs. File:The Pearl in the locker.png| File:Jack Barbosa AWE.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa arguing aboard the Pearl File:AWEBlackPearlsailinginDavyJonesLocker.jpg|The Black Pearl sailing in the Locker. File:Souls AWE.jpg|Ragetti aboard the Pearl File:Pearl Dead People.jpg| File:AWEBlackPearlinLockerbeforeUpisDown.PNG| File:AWEBlackPearlrockingduringUpisDown.PNG| File:Upisdownpearl.jpg| File:Pearl up is down.png| File:AWEBlackPearlUpsideDown.jpg| File:P3Standoff.jpg|A pistol standoff aboard the Pearl Image:AWEBlackSand13.jpg|The Empress and the Black Pearl offshore of Black Sand Beach. File:Jack_versus_Feng.png|Jack, Barbossa and Sao Feng aboard the Pearl File:ShipsAWE.jpg|The Pearl captured the Empress and the Endeavour. File:AWEButforthatIneedtheBrethren.jpg| File:Skirmish_at_Kraken_Island.png| File:AWEEmpressescapesskirmish.PNG| File:Black Pearl 9.jpg| File:AWEPearlafterMercerjumpsship.PNG| File:Rescue Blacksand skirmish.jpg| File:AWEJackThatwaswithoutasingledropofrum.jpg|Jack Sparrow aboard the Pearl. File:AWEWefollowthePearl.PNG|The Pearl sailing away from the Endeavour. File:BlackPearlsailing.jpg| File:ShipwreckSideview.jpg|The Black Pearl outside of Shipwreck Island. File:Shipwreck2.jpg|The Pearl arriving to Shipwreck Cove. File:Shipwreck3.jpg| File:Crew arriving shipwreakcove.png|The crew aboard the Pearl File:AWEPearloutsideShipwreckCove.jpg| File:Pirate Armada.jpg|The Black Pearl with the Brethren's fleet. File:WorldEndsToday3.jpg| File:AWECrewwatchingCalypsoreleased.jpg|Barbossa and his crew releasing Calypso. File:Barbossa Kneeling AWE.PNG| File:Pirate Armada speech.jpg| File:Black Pearl Battle AWE.jpg| File:Maelstrom.png| File:AWEDutchmancannonfirepassesBarbossa.jpg| File:Black Pearl in Water.PNG|The Pearl in the maelstrom. File:AWECrewreadytheguns.jpg| File:AWEWillyellsfire1.jpg| File:AWEPearlpepperedDutchmancannonfire.jpg| File:Barbossa at the wheel.png| File:Pearlbattle.JPG| File:Crew swinging.png|The Pearl battling with the Flying Dutchman. File:Crew entering the Pearl.png| File:AWEWillandElizabethkissduringbattleWideView.jpg| File:Calypsosmaelstrom.jpg| File:AWEGibbsfirescannon.jpg| File:AWEBlackPearlsailsoutoftheMaelstrom.PNG| File:Pearl last battle.jpg| File:AWEBackviewofGroveslookingatPearl.PNG| File:AWEBlackPearlvsEITCArmada.PNG| File:AWENewDutchmansailingtowardsthePearl.PNG| File:BlackPearlAWE.jpg| File:Black Pearl and Flying Dutch Man approuch the ETC.png|The Pearl and the Dutchman against the Endeavour. File:AWEBlackPearlbeforedestroyingEndeavour.PNG| File:jesus 048.jpg| File:Mm.JPG| File:Ouch.jpg| File:IMG 1257.PNG| File:AWE PiratesVictory.jpg| File:IMG 1265.PNG| File:AWECrewbeforeElizabethleaves1.jpg| File:AWEBlackPearlsailingfromTortuga.jpg|The Pearl sailing File:Black Pearl Tortuga.PNG| File:AWEBlackPearlsailingfromTortuga2.PNG| File:AWEPearlscrewreportingtoBarbossa.jpg| Promotional images Image:Locker_art.jpg|The Black Pearl in Davy Jones' Locker concept art. Image:Empress Pearl Kraken.png|The Empress and the Black Pearl sail off the coast of Black Sand Beach. (The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company) Image:WarAgainstPiracy.jpg|The Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman battle concept art by James "Jim" Carson. Image:Pirates3photos181jpg2.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa at the Pearl's helm. Image:Pirates3photos181jpg.jpg|Jack and Barbossa fighting over the Pearl's helm. Image:AWEBlackPearlMaelstromPromo.jpg| On-set images Image:AWEILM3.jpg| Image:AWEILM4.jpg| Image:AWEILM5.jpg| Image:AWEILM9.jpg| Image:AWEILM11.jpg| Image:AWEILM12.jpg| Image:AWEILM13.jpg| Image:AWEILM14.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War Screenshots Image:ToW Pearl & Dutchman.png| Image:ToW Pearl vs Endeavour.png| Image:ToW Pearl & Dutchman vs Endeavour.png| Promotional images Image:ToW Black Pearl.jpg| Image:Set sail into perilous seas.jpg| Image:The mighty ships of the Caribbean.jpg|The mighty ships of the Caribbean each sail with their own unique story and abilities. Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Screenshots Image:BPinbottlecabinet.jpg|The ''Black Pearl as a ship in a bottle. Image:OSTWhyistheBlackPearlinabottle.jpg|"Why is the Black Pearl in a bottle?" Image:Feastyoureyes.jpg| Image:BottledBPProfile.jpg| Image:BPinabottlepromo.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs and Jack Sparrow have retrieved the Pearl. Image:BPbottleOST.png|Jack looking at the Black Pearl's bottle Image:Monkeyinabottlepromo.jpg|Jack the Monkey with the Black Pearl Image:Pearlinthebottle.jpg|Jack Sparrow with the Pearl in a bottle Promotional images Image:BPinBottleConceptArt.jpg|Illustration of the shrunken-but-still-sailing Black Pearl. Image:BPbottlepromo.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Screenshots Image:Black Pearl in a bottle.png| Image:Jack & Pearl.jpg|Jack Sparrow looks at the ''Pearl in the bottle. Image:Pearl in a bottle.jpg| Image:Black_Pearl_in_the_bottle.jpg| Image:Attack against pirates.png|The Wicked Wench under attack. Image:Pirates attacked.png| Image:Pirate ship under fire.png| Image:First Jack.png| Image:Wicked Wench smoke.png|The Wicked Wench comes out of the smoke. Image:Wicked Wench sails.png| Image:Silent Mary Black Pearl.png|The Silent Mary follows the Wicked Wench. Image:Wicked Wench nameplate.png| Image:Wicked Wench sails 2.jpg| Image:Young Jack at the helm.jpg|Jack Sparrow at the helm of the Wicked Wench. Image:Wicked WenchFlashback1.jpg| Image:WickedWenchFlashback2.jpg| Image:Jack's maneuver.png|The Wicked Wench performs a bootleg turn. Image:Young Jack bootleg turn.jpg| Image:Wicked Wench bootleg turn.png| Image:Jack's maneuver 2.png| Image:Wicked Wench & Silent Mary.png| Image:Wicked Wench crew 2.jpg| Image:Bottled Pearl.png|The Pearl inside the bottle. Image:Pearl grows.png| Image:Pearl model.png|The Pearl grows to the size of a model. Image:Black Pearl model.jpg| Image:Jack & Pearl.png|Jack Sparrow holds the Pearl. Image:She needs the sea.png|Hector Barbossa takes the shrunken Black Pearl from Jack Sparrow. Image:Black Pearl rises.png| Image:Black Pearl rises.jpg| Image:BlackPearlPotC5.jpeg|The Pearl grows to her normal size. Image:Black Pearl is restored.jpg| Image:Black Pearl restored.jpg| Image:Pearl in the dark.jpg| Image:Black Pearl_01.png| Image:Black Pearl_02.png| Image:Black Pearl and Silent Mary prepare for battle.png| Image:Silent Mary & Black Pearl.jpg| Image:Silent Mary & Black Pearl 2.jpg| Image:Carina Smyth at the helm.jpg|Carina Smyth at the helm of the Black Pearl. Image:Black Pearl Silent Mary Island.png| Image:Black Pearl Silent Mary Island 2.png|The Pearl and the Silent Mary sail toward the Black rock island. Image:Silent Mary & Black Pearl.png| Image:Black Pearl & Silent Mary.png| Image:Black Pearl star island.png| Image:Pearl Barbossa Jack.jpg| Image:JackIsland.jpg| Image:Black Pearl star island 2.png| Image:Black Pearl split sea.png| Image:Pearl anchor chain.jpg| Image:Black Pearl anchor.png| Image:Black Pearl on the edge.jpg| Image:Black Pearl anchor chain.jpg| Image:DMTNT Pearl 1.png| Image:DMTNT Pearl 2.png| Image:Pearl on the edge 2.jpg| Image:Pearl anchor chain 3.jpg| Image:Black Pearl hull.jpg| Image:Black Pearl anchor chain gun.jpg| Image:Sailing on the edge.jpg| Image:Black Pearl.png| Image:Pearl anchor chain guns.jpg| Image:Pearl crew.jpg| Image:Pearl sailing.png| Image:Black Pearl infobox.png| Black Pearl sun.jpg Image:Pearl sunset.jpg| Image:DMTNT Black Pearl.png| Promotional images Image:Pearl restored.jpg| Image:Pearl on the edge.jpg| Image:Black Pearl DMTNT promo.png| Image:Concept art Silent Mary vs Wicked Wench.png|A broadside from the Wicked Wench destroys the Silent Mary. Image:DMTNT Concept Art Black Pearl.jpg|The Black Pearl. Artwork by Jeremy Love. Image:DMTNT Concept Art Black Pearl grounded.jpg| Image:DMTNT Concept Art Black Pearl grounded 2.jpg| Image:DMTNT Concept Art Black Beach 2.jpg| Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales - Seth Engstrom.jpg|The Pearl lies grounded. Artwork by Seth Engstrom. Image:Pirates-5-concept-art-climactic-battle.jpg|Artwork by Nadia Mogilev. On-set images Image:PotCDMTNTBehindTheScenes03.jpg| Image:P5 BP.jpg Image:499307-78293ebc-d90d-11e4-91eb-4767fead30ef.jpg Image:10641236_825137774190713_795423755304745399_n.jpg Image:BlackPearl01.jpg Image:BlackPearl02.jpg Image:BlackPearlashore.jpg ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Screeshots Image:Perla Nera Lego Menù.jpg|The ''Black Pearl sailing in the main menu background. Image:Perla Nera Lego Caricamento.jpg|The Black Pearl in the first loading screen of the game Image:Perla Nera Lego Porto.jpg|The Black Pearl at the docks. ''Kingdom Hearts III Screenshots Image:KHIII_Black_Pearl_across_the_sand.jpg| Image:IMG 20190130 173845.jpg| Miscellaneous File:Blackpearl 468x306.jpg|The first ''Black Pearl. File:Shot0006.png|The construction of the Black Pearl inside the Pinewood Studios. File:BlackPearlPlans.jpg|Plans for the second Black Pearl Image:Black-pearl.jpg|The Sunset as the Black Pearl. Image:Black Pearl bow.jpeg|Back view of the Black Pearl's figurehead. Image:BlackPearl_PiratesCaribbean_ship.jpg|The Black Pearl miniature model. Image:Pirates_of_the_caribbian_collectors_black_pearl_ghost_ship_ad.jpg| Image:1017.jpg| Image:4184.jpg|The official LEGO set version of the Pearl. Image:BP card.jpg|The Black Pearl on a poker playing card. Image:PPDC 028.jpg|The Wicked Wench in the Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game. Image:LEGO black pearl case.jpg| Image:LEGO-Black-Pearl.jpg| Image:Black-Pearl-in-game.jpg|The Black Pearl in the video game Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Image:Black Pearl Pop-Up.jpg|On the cover of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Pearl: A Pop-Up Pirate Ship. Image:You must be speaking of the Pearl.jpg| Image:February2015ShanghaiUpdate2.jpg|A battle between the Flying Dutchman and the Black Pearl. A promotional image for Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure. Image:Black Pearl Treasure Cove.jpg|Early concept artwork of the Treasure Cove with the Black Pearl docked at Landlubber Landing. In the end, the Siren's Revenge was put in that place. Image:Black Pearl sticker.png| Category:Galleries